1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to azetidinediones and is more particularly concerned with novel isocyanato-azetidinediones and particular azetidinedione-isocyanurates and azetidinedione-urethanes prepared from said isocyanatoazetidinediones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various azetidine-2,4-dione compounds have been described in the art; for typical disclosures of such compounds see U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,684, Ebnother et al, Helvetica Chemica Acta, 42, 1959, pp 918 to 955, and Martin et al, J. of Organic Chemistry, 36, 1971, pp 2205 to 2210.
I have now discovered what I believe to be a novel class of isocyanato-azetidinediones defined below. These compounds possess a degree of stability in the azetidinedione ring which allows for their conversion to other azetidinedione ring containing compounds without the opening of the ring or polymerization thereof. Such stability would not have been predictable from the prior art.